


The Game of Love

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Falling In Love, Favorite, Friendship, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Lucy/Mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: “Is it so difficult to believe that you’re my favorite person in the world?”





	The Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets #193 prompt ‘favorite.’
> 
> Title taken from the Santana ft. Michelle Branch song of the same name.

 

Lady Jayne Wetherby is a woman of simple tastes. She takes what she wants whenever she desires it and in whichever way she craves it, be it woman or man, be it young or old or straight or bisexual creature.

And she doesn’t come across too many of the latter, but Lucy Westenra is quite an enigma.

She loves when she should hate, remains when she should run, pines when she should  _act._

Poor, sweet, innocent  _Lucy._ So ripe for the plucking, with a taste for fashion that screams modesty yet positively reeks of trying too hard. Then again, she hasn’t learned much hanging around the Mina girl, who is so ignorant of her dear friend’s interest that she entirely misses Lucy’s devoted looks, devoid of heat yet near to bursting with a form of love that can never be requited. 

Dear me, Jayne muses, because suddenly she wants to know just how long Lucy has stared and desired and  _bled_ every time Ms. Murray brushed her off or labeled Lucy as ‘my silly friend.’ 

Really, she would pity Lucy if the poor girl didn’t pity herself so much, such longing and denial oozing off her more strongly than her perfume.

In everything she does Lucy tries too hard. She tries to please Jayne, wracks her little brain for ways to make Jayne stay for an extra cup of tea, words high-pitched and giggly and  _cloying,_ and Jayne has never been a woman for sweetness. Really, Jayne should begin the lessons now, push her towards Jonathan and lead her indirectly to that moment where she will realize once and for all that Mina doesn’t love her, can’t love her, not like Jayne can. 

But Jayne doesn’t do either of those things. Instead, she plucks at Lucy’s pale dress, scrabbles at the collar around the poor girl’s neck, like a cage around her desires, and she ensures that Lucy’s innocent,  _trusting_ gaze never leaves her. 

She could make Lucy love her, she could show her the world and its pleasures and secret fantasies. She could rip Lucy out of her childish dress and expose her to the world, could show her what it’s like to really be ravaged by a woman, a woman who knows exactly where to touch and precisely what to say and  _always_ where to  _push._

Jayne could be cruel, oh so  _cruel,_ could make Lucy beg for her and then go back to her much more important life. Lucy is only a piece on the board, a  _crucial_ piece at that but merely a means to an end. 

So should Jayne play for a while or leave her be? Push her to Jonathan or claim her as she has never truly claimed another woman?

Lucy, however, is not so much of a pinhead as she would lead Jayne to believe. She rips her dress out of Jayne’s carefully manicured hand, shoots her an apologetic though fierce glance nonetheless. “Are you teasing me, Jayne Weatherby?” She demands, and Jayne would laugh if she weren’t so  _perfect_ , if she weren’t so absolutely  _lovely_ like a china doll, exquisitely coiffed hair and all too apparent demure air warring against Jayne’s absolute confidence over the moment and the endgame entirely. 

Jayne’s hands frame her face, soft and angel-like. Lucy is so open and naked before her that she doesn’t even know it. “My dear, Lucy, is it so difficult to believe that  _you’re_ my favorite person in the world? Or am I just merely here for matchmaking purposes and this delicious tea, rose petal, I believe?”

Lucy’s eyes flicker to every part of Jayne she can reach, trapped within Jayne’s strong hands as she is. She appears terrified for a moment until one of Jayne’s hands curls around her own, thumb pressing hard into her palm until Lucy gasps and recoils.

Jayne uses the moment of distraction to push Lucy back against her chair, lips brushing against hers, ready to spill any secret Lucy demands of her.

“Teach me,” Lucy presses instead. “Teach me how to love.”

_My dear, you already know how to love so well, you have no idea._

_Only… your heart will be crushed and I will not be there to save you._

There may be time enough to teach Lucy  _so many things_ . 

There may be time enough for Jayne to relive being young again in a way that won’t compromise her.

“Oh, my dear,” she nips Lucy’s bottom lip. “Where shall I begin?”

**FIN**

 


End file.
